


Sure Blitzo, Sure

by Mysteriousinc



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Blitzo is Bad at Feelings (Helluva Boss), Fluff, JUST PURE FLUFF BRO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriousinc/pseuds/Mysteriousinc
Summary: Blitzo goes over to Stolas’s to check on the book. And the only the book of course, yeah let’s go with that.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Sure Blitzo, Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fluff fest Gotham <3

“Blitzy? What are you doing here? Not that I’m not thrilled to see you but our next appointment isn’t until next week?” Stolas said, sitting up on his bed. His right arm is currently in a cast. 

Blitzo walks from the balcony, towards the bed to get a closer look, “I was just in the neighborhood decided to stop by”. Blitzo said, sitting on the bed. 

“In the neighborhood..?” Stolas squints, and Blitzo sweats a little. “Blitzy imp city is far from my palace”

Blitzo huffed, “I decided to take a very long walk. That may or may not have involved a cab, anyway, I saw your post today and I wanted to see if the book was ok.” Blitzo replied, with a bored expression. Yeah, that’s a good excuse, right?

“So you came all the way here to check on the book.. instead of just calling me?”

“Yes.”

Stolas suddenly starts smiling,“Blitzy were you worried for me?” Damn it

Blitzo scoffs, “What no of course not.” To be fair he’s right but he’s not going to say that out loud. 

Stolas leans back on his pillows, “Whatever you say Blitzy” Stolas says chuckling. “To answer your question, yes the book is fine. Just had a little, an accident with it.”

Blitzo rolls his eyes, “Shut up asshole, you’re pretty happy for someone whose arm is broken” 

“Eh it’s not that bad, it’s going to be healed in a few weeks” Stolas suddenly rises up and gets closer to him, “Plus I have this sexy imp in my bed now that lifted my mood”. Stolas leans down and nuzzles into his neck.

Blitzo groans, and flicks the owl’s forehead. But leaning into his touch, “Yeah yeah you horny bastard,” smiling slightly I’m glad you’re ok.

Blitzo, suddenly turns around “Alright, where’s a marker?” he said looking at Stolas.

“Hmm? A marker for what?” Stolas asked

“To sign on your cast duh.”


End file.
